1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control circuits, and especially relates to a control circuit for a traffic light.
2. Description of Related Art
With development of technologies, urban modernization has accelerated, and more vehicles are on the roads than ever before, consuming more and more energy resources. In the mid 1990s, in an effort to help conserve energy, cost-effective traffic lights using LEDs were developed to replace light bulbs.
What is needed, is a an energy efficient control circuit for the LED traffic lights.